


[podfic] Eschaton

by Annapods



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical fucked-up stuff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, World of Ruin, Worldbuilding, sloppy podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Sure, it's the end of the world, but that just means someone's got to fix it.And then the world found its somebodies.(aka, with Noctis gone into the Crystal and no one sure when he'll be back, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto end up saving the world one piece at a time)Written byNirejseki.





	[podfic] Eschaton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eschaton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485428) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Eschaton: (theology) the final event in the divine plan; the end of the world.

 

**Streaming and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/uronx0atccl8yty/AAAs_qRX0Ik8KMNIAT1NZzGMa?dl=0)

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded during/for the april 2018 Podathon.  
Thanks to Nirejseki for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

 

 

 


End file.
